It started with a night
by IOwnNothingExceptMyImagination
Summary: One night, and their lifes change forever. Tiva. Review are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :**** The invitation**

When the elevator's doors opened, Tony and Ziva entered in the bullpen.

"-No Ziva you got wrong again! we say the fifth wheel of the coach!"

"-And what does it change, tell me?"

"-It change everything! I swear you should come celebrate Thanksgiving at Gibbs'. You won't stay alone at your home or in a bar be in the doldrums!"

"-Ok fine but it's because I want you stop made me nuts and also because Abby give me some good arguments."

"-Hello Boss!"

"-Hello Gibbs!"

"-Good morning Dinozzo, good morning Ziva! So if I understand I put another place setting?"

"-Yes Gibbs, finally we convinced me."

"-It's good. The Director want all our report or we are for permanence at Christmas."

McGee, Gibbs, and Ziva are working on their computers, while Tony throw of balls of paper on McGee.

"-Dinozzo stop it now or I'll give you all the «cold cases»."

"-Ok Boss."

Ziva smile.

The work day of our agents is done. Ziva take her stuff and walk to the elevator.

"-Ziva wait!"

"-What do you want Tony?"

"-I'll take you at 7 p.m! And it's not a proposition you have nothing to say."

"-Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :**** Thanksgiving part 1**

Ziva was in her bedroom when the bell rang.

"-You can enter Tony, it's open."

When Tony entered in the flat he saw Ziva got out of her bedroom while she was putting one of her earring.

"-Wow! You are beautiful Ziva!"

"-Thank you, you aren't bad neither Tony."

"-Are you ready?"

"-Yes, we can go."

"-Ok, come on!"

In Tony's car.

"-I'm happy that finally you accept to come."

"-Abby would be angry if I didn't say yes."

"-I would be angry too that you wouldn't spend the evening with the beautiful Tony Dinozzo."

"-Boaster!"

"-Spend one evening with me and tell me that I am a boaster."

"-But, we shared more than one evening together, my dear Tony."

They arrive front of Gibbs' house and enter.

"-Hi everybody!" Exclaim Tony.

"-Hi the later!" Answer Abby before give a big hug to Ziva and Tony.

"-Wow, slowly Abby, I can't breathe!" Alert Ziva.

Abby move back. McGee laugh.

"-We believe that you get lost." Said McGee.

"-Tony didn't want let me drive, he is a magnet with traffic jam!" Grumble Ziva.

"-When you drive you are dangerous, we arrive safe, late, but safe."

"-It's not everything but we are thirsty." Said Abby while turn to Gibbs.

"-I'll take a beer." Announce Ziva.

"-Same for me." Add Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :**** Thanksgiving part 2**

Ziva and Tony are in his car. He bring her at her home.

"-I don't regret for came, and I don't regret to saw what you did to poor McGee!"

"-He searched it."

They smile to remember. Long minutes pass when Ziva break the silence.

"-When we was in Somalia, did you really thought what you said?"

"-We lived a lot of things together, we are more close that we think."

"-Enter take a last glass, I'll tell you what happened there."

"-Ok."

Ziva and Tony are sitting on her sofa, a glass in their hand.

"-I never talk about Somalia, even to Gibbs."

"-If you want we won't talk about it."

"-No, it's been too long that i keep all of this inside me, it's eating me by the inside."

Tony look at Ziva, she struggle by inside, she struggle against all of her pain.

"-Saleem...tortured me... not only physically, but also mentally."

"-Ziva."

Tony put his glass on the coffee table and take the one of Ziva's hand and put it beside his. He take her in his arms, she started to cry.

"-Ziva, it's over now. I'm here, I'll never let you fall. I'll always be here for protect you."

"-Thanks, Tony."

"-But promise me that you will never runaway, because I won't support it. I can't live without you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :**** Rude awaking**

Ziva opened her eyes with difficulty, and closed them immediately with an horrible headache. She take a deep breathe and opened them again. And jump of the bed while screaming, waking at the same time Tony sleeping beside her.

"-Eh! What! What's going on? Ziva put your gun down!"

Ziva put her gun on her night table.

"-What are you doing here?"

"-I think you know the answer."

"-Oh My God! It's not possible, Gibbs gonna kill us!"

"-He doesn't need to know."

"-You forgot it's Gibbs, he'll know it."

"-But we didn't do anything wrong."

"-Tony! We broke rule 12!"

"-Ok, I'll get up and back home. We'll see at work and we do like nothing happened, right?"

Ziva shook her head for all answer.

Gibbs, McGee and Ziva work on their computers,Tony arrive.

"-Hello Boss!"

"-Good morning Dinozzo, you are late."

"-Sorry Boss, traffic jam."

Gibbs answer his phone.

"Gibbs! We're on the way! Take your stuff, a dead at Quantico."

Gibbs an McGee walk to the elevator, Ziva and Tony follow behind us

"-See. Gibbs will never know if we continue like this."

"-I hope, otherwise I'll kill you by 18 ways with a paper clip."

"-David! Dinozzo! Hurry up!" Yelled Gibbs.

"-We're on the way!" Answer the two agents.

The team get out of the truck.

"-Why did you let Ziva drive Boss, she is a public danger!"

"-You dive worst than a slug Tony and you are a magnet for red lights."

"-Yes but I respect traffic rules and I do not burn out red lights!"

"-Stop it both of you. Tony pictures, McGee witnesses."

"-I don't know who did that but he wanted this man dead, he is like a pan."

"-A sieve Ziva, a sieve. It's true Boss this guy is riddled with bullets."

"-Effectively Jethro the cause of death is a bullet who broke the carotid. I can't tell you more for now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :**** Abby knows**

Ziva, Tony and McGee are working on theirs computers. Gibbs arrive.

"-I want information, now."

"-Petty officer Matt Wilson, 28, irreproachable behavior, his superiors never complained, no enemies." Began Ziva.

"-his parents live in Arlinghton, his brother died 2 years ago in Afghanistan." Continued Tony.

"-His bank statements are normal. And Boss, his wife is waiting for you in the meeting room."

"-So we have anything. Tony, Ziva go see the parents, McGee continue to search. I'll talk to his wife."

Gibbs enter in the meeting room.

"-Mrs Wilson, I'm agent Gibbs, I'm in charge of the case."

"-Matt was a good man agent Gibbs, he was a good marine."

"-Do you know if someone was angry against your husband?"

"-No, I'm sorry agent Gibbs."

"-if you remember something call me."

"-Thank you."

Ziva and Tony are in the car.

"-Hope for you Gibbs have no doubt about us and this night."

"-we behaved normally, don't worry. Now tell me that I am the beautiful Tony Dinozzo."

"-You can wait as long as you want. Look it's there."

Tony and Ziva are in the Wilson's living room.

"-Is there something wrong with Matt for the NCIS come talk to us?" Ask Mr Wilson.

"-Mr Wilson I'm sorry but we found your son this morning in a park at Quantico, he is dead."

"-Oh my God, Matt!"

"-What can we do for help you?"

"-Do you think that somebody wanted Matt dead?"

"-No, Matt was a good man he was irreproachable."

"-Thank you, if you remember something particular call us."

Ziva call Gibbs.

"-Gibbs it's Ziva the parents don't know who could kill their son."

"-His wife neither, back to the NCIS to know what Abby find."

Ziva hang up, the back to Washington continue in silence.

Ziva get out of the elevator and enter in Abby's lab.

"-Hello Ziva!"Exclaim the goth.

"-Hello Abby."

"-Something happened to you, right?"

"-You are always right Abby."

"-So tell me what happened?"

"-Well, you know Tony bring me home last night after the dinner at Gibbs', I invited him to to drink a last glass at my flat."

"-And so what?"

"-This morning I woke up next to him." admit the Israeli.

"-Waw! McGee have to give me twenty dollars!"

"-Wait, you bet with McGee, on me and Tony!"

"-Since the time you look around both of you it have to happen one day."

"-Ok I forgive you but don't tell to Gibbs anyway he gonna kill us."

"-My lips are seals."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 :**** Stuck in the elevator**

One month later, except Abby and McGee no one else knows what happened between Tony and Ziva at Thanksgiving, Gibbs doesn't know.

Ziva was sit on the floor of her bathroom, she dialed a number on her cell phone.

"-Abby, it's Ziva. I think I'm sick."

"-Do you have any idea of what you could have?"

"-I don't know, maybe a food poisoning, there was some rest of food in the fridge, I don't know since how long they have been here."

"-If you want come see me today, I'll make to you a blood test for security."

"-Ok see you soon."

McGee and Ziva work on their computers. Tony arrive in late like usually.

"-I don't know yet what excuse you'll give to Gibbs, but this girl wasn't bad, you are in good mood."

"-Anyway better mood than you Ziva, you are pale like a ghost."

"-I should go more often to the supermarket, the food in the fridge was maybe out-of-date."

Ziva look her watch.

"-I go down see Abby, I promise her that I'll see her before lunch pause."

Ziva arrive in Abby's lab.

"-Hello Abby."

"-Hello Ziva, do you feel better than this morning?"

"-Yes, much better."

"-So come on raise your sleeve for your blood test. "

"-Is it really necessary, because I swear I'm better."

"-It's for make sure you're OK. Come on give me your arm. Ok, now we have to wait for the results."

A few minutes pass silently. Abby's computer said a bip who announce the results.

"-Wow!" Exclaim Abby.

"-What, is it grave? Abby tell me!"

"-Maybe it's a mistake, but your hormones level is so high, that I could say that you're pregnant."

"-I need to sit." Said Ziva before sit on lab's floor.

Abby sit next to Ziva, and find her friend with tears on her face.

"-It's gonna be OK?"

"-No, nothing is OK, it wasn't planed, nothing of all of this was plained. What I'm gonna do now."

"-I don't know, maybe you should tell Tony. He is the father, right?"

"-Tony isn't the kind of man who wants to be a father, he'll runaway, and I don't even know if I'm going to keep the baby, I don't know how deal with kids and all this stuff."

"-Tony won't runaway I promise, go talk to him, he has to know."

Ziva stand up.

"-You're right, I'll tell him, but not now. This evening. See you soon Abby."

"-See you soon Ziva."

The working day of our agents is done. McGee is already gone.

"-I go home, see you tomorrow Gibbs." Said Ziva while stand up.

"-Me too Boss,see you tomorrow. Ziva wait." Said Tony while running to the elevator.

Tony enter in the elevator, the doors closed.

"-Tony, I have something important to tell you."

"-Ok go on I listen to you."

"-Well, remember of Thanksgiving, this night we forgot something important, so now, I..." Ziva is interrupt by the elevator breaking down.

"-Damn it! We are stuck for a while now. So yes, continue what you want to tell me."

"-I'm pregnant."

"-What! It's wonderful! I'm gonna be a dad!"

"-You're not angry?" Ask Ziva.

"-No absolutely not, I'm gonna be a dad! We gonna have a baby, It's wonderful!"

"-If you say it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 :**** Revelation**

Two hours after Ziva's revelation, Tony and Ziva get delivered.

"-It takes you a long time to delivered us, Director." Grumble Tony.

Director Vance turn to Gibbs.

"-It's your fault, agent Gibbs, if this happened."

"-And can I know in what it's my fault?"

"-If you and your team don't often block this elevator there wasn't any problems with it."

Director Vance go and let Gibbs with Tony and Ziva.

"-You know, since the Reynosa case, Vance have install microphones and cameras in the elevator."

Tony and Ziva look at each other, they know they can't escape at the next conversation.

"-Uh, you know Boss, we can explain all of this." Answer Tony.

"-I hope you-ll give me explanations on what I've heard."

"-Gibbs, I know, we broke rule 12, but." Start Ziva.

"-It wasn't planned Boss, we just drank a last glass and here we go." Continue Tony.

Gibbs head-slap Tony third times.

"-Eh, why third times?" Said Tony.

"-That is for broke one of my rule and make one of my agents in desk duty for a while, and the third was for Ziva, but I don't hit pregnant women."

The next day all of the team was at Ducky's house for celebrate Christmas.

"-Please listen to me. Thank you. Ziva and I want to tell you that we gonna be parents."

"-Congratulation Anthony. And you too Ziva."

"-Thank Ducky." Said the two to Ducky.

"-Dinozzo, if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Said Gibbs to Tony.

"-He will be dead before you know Gibbs. " Answer Ziva to Gibbs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :**** You said two****?**

Ziva is waiting at the door.

"-Tony! Hurry up! We gonna be late!"

"-Ok Ziva. Here we go."

Ziva and Tony are in the waiting room.

"-Hey, Ziva, what's wrong?"

"-You will laugh."

"-No, I swear. Come on tell me what's wrong."

"-All of this is scaring me. Us being parents. I don't have maternal instinct like all of this women."

"-Maybe we won't be the perfect parents like in the movies, but we will try to be good."

"-Is that a retort of movie?"

"-A little bur if it can help you me neither, I don't know anything about all of this stuff, we will learn together."

Ziva smile.

"-Miss David, good morning I am Dr McNaulty. Let see how far along are you. See here?"

Ziva and Tony nodded.

"-It's your baby and here is twin."

"-What do you mean?" Exclaim Tony.

"-Can you repeat?" Asked Ziva.

"-Congratulations, You'll have twins."

Ziva and Tony get out of the elevator and walk to their desk.

"-I can't believe it." Exclaimed Tony.

"-Me neither, but I think Abby will be very happy."

"-You guys are talking on me!" Exclaimed Abby

"-We got a news you'll appreciate."

"-Like what?"

"-There are two instead one." said Ziva while give a picture to Abby.

"-Oh no! Three Dinozzo, one was painful, but three!" Complained McGee.

"-Three what, McGee?" Asked Gibbs.

"-Boss, we gonna have twins."

"-Damn it."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late publish.

**Chapter 9 :**** Agreement and discord**

Tony and Ziva are at the doctor.

"-Do you want to know your twins' sex?" Asked the doctor.

"-Yes, it could help to choose the names." Answered Tony.

"-So, there a boy and a girl."

Ziva missed at her desk. Gibbs forbid her to come with them get the suspect. Abby arrived in front of her.

"-Hello Ziva. What's up?" Exclaim the scientist.

"-Hello Abby. I didn't believe that wait was so bored."

"-Tony and you have choose the names?"

"-No, we didn't have the time to discuss it yet. But you won't know until the birth."

"-Please Ziva."

"-No."

Gibbs, Tony and McGee arrive.

"-So?" Asked Ziva.

"-So I was right, the husband is the killer, like in the movies." Answered Tony." And you?"

"-Your kids take turns for kick when it's not one, it's the other. I can't concentrate."

"-Futures ninja."

"-Back home, the case is done." Said Gibbs.

Tony and Ziva are at her place.

"-Do you have any idea for names?" Asked Ziva to Tony.

"-I thought I can choose middle names and you first names."

"-Yes, It's a good idea. For a boy I was thinking Sahid."

"-Yes, it's good. Sahid Anthony David sound good."

"-Sahid Anthony Dinozzo-David." Corrected Ziva." And for a girl Amira."

"-Amira Kate Dinozzo-David. If you want."

"-Will be perfect.."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 :**** Piranus.**

"-Tony, if you ask me another time how am I, I kill you. "

Ziva felt pissed off. She can"t wait anymore for all of that take end. And she wasn't alone, she was more and more irritable and Tony suffered from it. It's been seven months Gibbs send Ziva on desk duty.

Gibbs' phone rang, he hang up.

"-Gibbs!... We're on the way! Dinozzo! McGee! Take your stuff!"

The three agents walked to the elevator, leaving Ziva alone.

In the car, Gibbs is driving.

"-Where do we go Boss?" Asked Tony.

"-Richmond. Teenagers felt on a corpse wearing Marin's uniform."

"-What do you mean by felt?"

"-They were biking when one of them take a bump and faced the corpse."

"-Eurk."

The car stop. The agents get out it.

"-McGee pictures, Tony evidences."

"-Gibbs, it's been a long time."

"-Tobias, what are you doing here, it's my case."

"-Until we don't know if the corpse it's one of a Marin's, it's my case too."

"-Hey Probie, look who join us."

"-Oh no, Gibbs will be in bad mood. I hate when the FBI join us."

"-Ducky the cause of death."

"-Well, my dear Jethro, I can't tell you anything, you have to wait the results of the autopsy."

"-We back to NCIS. Tobias I send you Ducky's autopsy report when I get it."

"-I hope that Gibbs."

Gibbs, Tony and McGee arrive at NCIS.

"-So?" Asked Ziva.

"-Until we don't know if the victim is a Marin's we got Fornell on our shoes."

"-Oh no." Grumbled Ziva.

"-And you?" Asked Tony.

"-When they born, I kill you."

"-It's on their DNA, future Ninjas."

"-Ninja or not I'll get sure it's the first and last time it's happen."

Gibbs arrive in autopsy room.

"-Jethro, I'm perplexed."

"-I listen to you Ducky."

"-I find anything, no bullet, no contusion , nothing."

"-Abby is doing a toxic analyze?"

"-Yes, you should go see her."

"-Thank you Ducky."

Gibbs arrive in Abby's lab with a Caf-Pow in his hand.

"-Gibbs! I'm confused, we laugh on me, we challenge me! I find anything."

"-What do you mean by anything?"

"-There no trace of toxin, nothing abnormal, nothing more, nothing less. Sorry Gibbs."

"-Continue to search, you'll find, you always find."

Gibbs give the Caf-Pow to Abby and quit her lab.

Gibbs get out of the elevator and walk to his desk.

"-I hope for you you have something."

"-Yes Boss. You can tell Fornell to go away from us. Admiral Eric Carter, he worked on the Démétrius in Norfolk." Answer Tony.

"-Good service record, no sanction, nothing that can justify he is dead."

"-Ducky and Abby found anything?" Questioned Ziva.

"-No. Nothing." Answer Gibbs.

"-It's impossible, there are always a cause of death. It's seemed like the murdered want to leave no trace, like Abby can do." Said McGee.

"-Except it's not Abby."

Gibbs walked to the elevator, his three agents look at each other and shook their head.

Gibbs enter in Abby's lab.

"-Abby, how do you do if you want to kill without trace?"

"-Why do you want to know that Gibbs."

"-You're not answering me."

"-There a poison but... Oh I see. Do you think it's that?"

"-It's the only thing we have by now."

Gibbs quit the lab.

Tony, McGee and Ziva are at their desks.

"-It's strange. No cause of death. You should write this case in your next book McGee."

"-Abby may found."

"-Boss, can you explain to Ziva she have to come home?"

"-Let Ziva Tony. I don't want your corpse near my desk."

Gibbs' phone ring.

"-Gibbs! Ducky, what's up? Thank you. Abby was right. Poisoning by Piranus."

"-Piranus?"

"-Poison that doesn't leave trace, extremely rare, we find it only in Russia."

"-So we have to find a Russian or someone who travel in Russia and known Carter. Ziva?"

"-Tony, I think we have a problem."

**I know it's suck and for help me I need your review. You know what you have to do.**


End file.
